The last breath
by Kam14
Summary: Hey guys I am no good with summary's so you'll just have to read and find out for yourself what it is about  warning:character death


**The Last Breath**

_This is my first story so go easy on me please. I am not new to this site but I really need you guys to tell me if my story is good or bad or what I could work on in the future. I realize it isn't correct but it is a alternate world where the Jedi in the story are still alive but were in hiding and only Luke and Mara knew about there whereabouts. _

_I would also like to thank my beta reader for all that he has done as well._

**Disclaimer**: sadly I do not own "Star Wars"

Mara Jade sprinted into the room to find Luke Skywalker trapped in a cage with the Emperor sitting in his throne, a smug look creeping into his face as he saw her.

"Let him go, Palpatine," Mara said to him through clenched teeth. Her eyes darted worriedly over to Luke again. He seemed fine for the moment, but the Emperor was a capricious sort and who knew when he would change the situation. The Emperor only chuckled at her tone and shot lightning at her, but she deflected it with a quick flick of her light saber and it arced back at the emperor. He batted it aside, an annoyed look flickering in his cold eyes.

"So it seems that you have come to save him, Mara. Too bad he will be killed if you take one more step," he said, sneering at her. When he said that, his royal guard marched into the room with weapons trained on Luke. The Emperor suddenly laughed darkly as he saw what she was thinking. He stood up, his black robes swirling around him, as he said, "So you think you have what it takes to defeat me? Well, be my guest. Try." He bowed theatrically after his pronouncement, mocking the furious but anxious Jedi.

She still hadn't moved, though she knew he was goading her into action. She was wary of his intentions, and assessed the room for an strategic advantages. She bit her lip and looked back at Luke. The Emperor grew tired of the game and acted. He suddenly moved so fast that if you blinked you would not have seen it. Mara barely had time to block the light saber that swung down toward her head. She parried the Emperor's attack, forcing him away from her. Their light sabers crashed into each other again and again. Sweat darkened the hair at Mara's forehead, briefly dulling the vibrant color. The Emperor snarled as their sabers locked and they strained against each other.

"Enough of this," Palpatine hissed in Mara's face. "Let us be done with this charade." With that he used his power to shove her off balance, just enough to put a space between them, and giving him just enough time to take advantage of her momentary lapse.

"NO!" Luke suddenly screamed as the Emperor's saber found its mark and plunged into Mara's gut. She gasped in pain, but used a last desperate flare of the Force to shove him backwards, the light saber ripping free of her flesh with a spray of blood. She placed her hands over the wound, but her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground.

Suddenly the doors were blasted off their hinges as other Jedi masters shot into the room. Master Windu, Master Shak Ti, Anakin Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda entered, light sabers glowing and ready. As Master Yoda, Windu, and Anakin Skywalker engaged the Emperor in a ferocious duel, the other Jedi engaged the guards. No one could say who the winner or winners of the battle would be, for they were all very powerful. There were other things at hand to deal with. The other Jedi finished off the royal guards and went to free Luke.

Once Luke was free he raced over to Mara and gathered her into his arms. She was limp in his grasp, and Luke gritted his teeth at the feel of her blood seeping into his clothes from the ugly wound. The Jedi escorted them quickly to the ship they had "borrowed". As soon as they got on the ship, Luke set his precious burden down and did his best to at least stem some of the bleeding. Mara was pale and unconscious, but she still groaned in pain as Luke pressed down on her wound.

"Shhh, love, shh, I'm sorry, but I need to try and stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry, Mara, it should never have come to this. You shouldn't have been involved. Just hold on, Mara, hold on. Keep fighting, for me, _please_." It wasn't even five minutes later that a huge explosion shook the ship. The other Jedi raced on board and announced that Anakin had defeated the Emperor.

They quickly flew off the Death Star and sped to the nearest rebel medical ship. Once inside Luke raced towards the medical bay with Mara in his arms, the other Jedi hot on his heels. When he reached the medical bay, he placed her down on a bed and called for a medic. Mara suddenly convulsed and coughed up blood. Luke stood in terror as the medics swarmed her bed. They worked frantically for a few moments and stopped as Mara moaned. They backed away, the head medic looking at Luke and shaking his head. There was nothing to be done for such an injury but to make her comfortable.

Luke's mouth went dry and he could feel a scream building. Not Mara, not now. Please no, not her. He approached the bed slowly. Mara was awake, her eyes sunken in her white face as the hiss of the hypospray told Luke she'd been given something for the pain. There was blood on her lips, shiny and red in the bright lights of the medical bay. He swallowed hard and gently smoothed her hair from her forehead.

"You just need to hang on, Mara," he whispered softly. She smiled at him.

"Liar," she said, the love in her eyes softening the harsh word. "I feel too light, Luke. Too light to stay." She focused her eyes on him. "Don't stop fighting, love. Free us from the Empire, in my name." Luke nodded, the tears choking his throat.

Suddenly Mara grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her with surprising strength. She put her lips to his ear and whispered those last words that he had hoped wouldn't be said until he knew she was safe.

"I love you, Luke, I always have," she breathed into his ear. "You made me so happy. You made my life…meaningful. Thank you. I'll be waiting for you, my love. May the Force be…with…you…"

As he heard the traditional blessing of the Jedi trail off, Luke also felt her last breath leave her body. His face twisted in terrible pain, and he let out one agonized, soul-searing cry before he gathered her to him, pressing his face into her tangled hair. He held her and silently cried as the Jedi looked upon the scene. Not a dry eye was in the room as they watched the venerable Jedi mourn his loss.

-Kam12


End file.
